creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Newborn King
December 8 That damn droning... It's a call of those fucking bastards. Day in, day out. If I can even call them that. The clouds never seem to end. Those black, ominous clouds. Like heralds of death. This fucking droning! It's never even the same sounds either. They change so you can't get any rest. I think it's been four days? Five days? God, if I could ever just see the sun. The clocks in my hourse are all black or stopped and my cellphone is all I have to tell me the time or date. THIS FUCKING DRONING! I yell at the windows for them to stop, but they persist. I barricaded the doors and windows when they tried getting in. The want him... No... No one can take him from me. He's too important to all of this. I wish he would stop crying. "It's okay, I promise they won't hurt you, my lord." I tell him in the calmest voice I can muster."They won't take you to their hell, I swear." But he still cries. Those demons can't get in, it seems, and I have enough food for the next week or so. I think I can outlast them. The cold will drive them off eventually, they can't stay out there forever. December 9 The demons made an attempt to besiege me. They broke down one of my window barricades and tried getting me. I forced them back and placed a dresser in front of it, as well as my bed so the dresser wouldn't tip. Need to keep fortifying the area. The god damn droning is only getting louder now. They are trying to talk to me, their voices seem so mechanical. They say that it's okay, that there are ways out of this... lies... LIES! I know it! They only want them for their fucked up rituals and torturous acts. I started to break the concrete in my basement to try and burrow away from them, they would never know I left with my king. Though he still cries. He started to eat his meals now, I think he is less stressed now and understands his purpose in this all. He is so crucial to the world for the demons to get ahold of him. I used the concrete from the floors to help barricade the doors better, I must not fail. Not now... December 10 They made another attempt to get in today, but couldn't break the doors down or the windows. I feel that this will all be done soon, and my King will take his throne as is his duty. My cellphone is dying, and I hope that its readouts are still true. I... I honestly do not remember when I last slept. What I wouldn't give for some sleep... but this droning... it's too loud... too erratic. It's getting to me. UI yelled at my lord today, though I instantly rectified myself. He fears me. I see it in his eyes. The ungrateful wreck. I only want to protect and save him, why can't he see this? Soon... soon this will be over. I've got to get him to safety. I dug about 15 feet of the tunnel today, though, so that's good, I suppose. Soon I can get my lord and I out of this place. Soon the droning will be gone. Then I can finally sleep... ???? My cell died today. Or was it yesterday? I don't know anymore. I lost track of the days now. The noise is worse. The droning continues, but now they constantly bang on the doors and windows. I fear the barricades will not hold much longer. I moved my lord to the basement now. He struggled at first, so badly that he knocked one of my teeth out. It was like he was possessed or something. He bucked wildly in my arms, so hard that I had too... I had to hit him. He needed to be brought to safety. I only want to help... ???? Praise the Saints! I finally got word from the Angels! They told me more of the plans for my lord and I. They reassured me that he is the rightful king of this land, and that he will oust the demons from his kingdom. Oh what a great thing to know. When UI asked what to do next, they spoke briefly and calmly in their sweet voices, "In due time, child." This is fantastic! The young boy is sleeping now, I cannot wait to tell him the good news. The demons finally broke through my upper barricades, though. I began placing the dirt from the tunnel in front of the door upstairs, and I will start to dismantle the stairs to get into my basement after I finish my writing. They will not get him. We are so close to salvation. The droning moved inside the house, making it unbearable now. I... I do not know how much more I can take.. ???? What an insolent bastard! I told my lord of the good news, but he only cried and screamed for the demons. Their possession is getting worse. How is he to be king if he cannot even fight the demons off in his mind? I had to restrain him as he tried clawing at the walls, I don't want him to harm himself. Not my lord. The droning seemingly stopped, though, but only to be replaced by the incessant banging of those claws on the door above us. I finished dismantling the stairs, and made a pitfall of death if they did eventually get through. Just a little further. Just a little more... ???? My god those voices! The demons are screaming now, and my lord only screams back to them. This possession is only worsening it seems. I taped his mouth and placed earbuds in his lobes in hope that my lord would be able to fight the demon off better in silence, though he still screams. I am so tired now. These screams are raking my nerves heavily. I must stay strong. For my lord and for the betterment of my countrymen. For the world. January 11, 2012 Final Incident report in regards to the Charles Mckellin kidnapping. Reporting Officer: Sargeant Rodney Lesteni Officer Daniels and I got through the basement door finally. The stench hit us as soon as the dirt was removed. My god was it horrible, but we had to go forward. We already feared the worst. The darkness was expected, but the drop was not. Officer Daniels plummeted down and we heard a sickening thump. than only a blood filled gargle. When we shone light down we saw Daniels impaled on a stake, and multiple more surrounding him. We threw ropes down and scaled into the basement, though Daniels had died of shock before we got to him. I was accompanied by Officers Mcgregor, Ellifson, and Rodreguiz before I continued on. We came to another door, which opened without issues, nor were there any visible traps. McGregor was first through, poor bastard. He was ran through with a vicious piece of scrap metal wielded by Mister Causif. We didn't hesitate to plug his body with a few rounds from our pistols as he turned to us. He didn't even look human anymore. Jesus those eyes. Like black pits. We were about to turn and get out of this hellhole before Ellifson spotted a hole with his flashlight. We were wary to crawl through it, but we hadn't found Mckellin yet, and we hoped that we would at least find him safe at the end of the tunnel. My god. I wish I hadn't been first. The smell only got worse, and I already knew what would await me, but I was wrong... severely. We entered into a candlelit cave, and Ellifson vomitted first, followed promptly by me and Rodereguiz. The remains of the young Mckellin were strewn across the walls, every part of him exposed. His intestines were draped from the ceilings, and his heart was the only thing not on the walls, but in the center of the room. But what Ellifson found sent shivers through our spines. The face of Mckelling was smiling and twitching, seeming to try and tell us something. That couldn't be, I know it sounds crazy, but it just was. Below his face was a note: "I now live, and you demons shall relinquish my throne at once." We left promptly, though all three of us could have sworn we heard a child's soft laughter as we walked away. I... I think we all need to see our shrink after this. Category:Diary/Journal